


Expecting

by crimsonvase (risasyrosas)



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risasyrosas/pseuds/crimsonvase
Summary: The palace maids notice something unusual from the princess consort
Relationships: Clove & Kyro (SubZero), Clove/Kyro (SubZero)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a loosely connected Prequel to "Painting Dragons" Thank you so much for reading my attempts at fanfiction! :'D

It had been a few days since the Royal Couple had arrived back from the Cerulean Islands. Mai had noticed how close the couple had been since returning, it was only natural that over time they would get closer, perhaps more intimate? However it may be, she was glad to serve the princess once again after such a long time. Though she was starting to get worried about the princess regarding a few new habits from her. Despite seemingly being closer to her husband, in recent nights the princess slept in her own chambers.

* * *

Early in the morning, on the way to the princess’ chambers, Mai was accompanied by another maid named Orphilia and started a conversation about the princess. 

“Mai, you of all people should know, do you know why the princess has been acting unusual since returning? I fear she is falling to a sickness or something.”

“How so? Most I've seen of unusual was when milady spent the last few nights in her personal chambers” Mai replied. 

Although the maids were known to gossip, Mai was usually reserved about such matters but happened to find herself worried as well. After all, it was strange that the princess was in her chambers last night instead of being with her husband and was more open to hear about what was going on in the palace from Orphilia. 

“I’m not sure. I noticed since the last time I was preparing a rose petal bath for the princess...”

* * *

“Your highness, I’m almost done with preparing your bath.”

“I haven’t had a relaxing and calm bath in such a while. Thank you so much for preparing everything” The princess entered in with a red robe, sighing in relief. 

“Been feeling a bit lightheaded lately.” Clove continued, removing her robe and entering into the large pool of water, submerging herself. 

“A good bath will do just right princess. After all, you recently came back from a long journey” Orphilia expressed, adding more water with pink petals nearby. 

Getting out of the water, Clove breathed out in mild disgust, “OH HEAVENs the smell, is it from new flowers? It’s smell is a bit strong”

“I j-just added the usual flowers my lady” 

“I’m really sorry Orphilia, I’m not feeling really any better-I...” 

Getting off the pool feeling nauseated, Clove tried reaching for her robe, gripping her stomach feeling unwell and on the verge of puking...

* * *

“And she just dashed off” 

“Goodness, was that the only instance the Princess did anything unusual?” questioned Mai

“Well… no, there’s more.” Orphilia whispered. I heard it from one of the royal food servers the other day.

* * *

The royal dragons were seated waiting as their exquisite dinner during the late afternoon was being set up by their attendants. 

The prince and princess were in their fanciest dressing. Kyro was wearing a new stunning Azure outfit with golden details Lord Arkos gifted him back on the island. Clove was in the imperial red robes she was gifted from the prince back when they were just recently engaged. 

“Darling, you look as radiant as ever, more than ever before” Kyro smirked, noticing his bride’s particular glowing radiance and lightly flushed face.

“Oh my” Clove blushed, “It must be from the dazzling imperial robes you gave to me from our engagement.” 

“No,” Kyro inched closer to the princess, mesmerized and drawn in by her glowing beauty, “It’s something else”

This time they were enjoying each other's company without any outside intervention. No politics, no war, no fear of enemies, no dragons for a bit. The servers and maids passing by blushed and some giggled lightly at merely gazing at the couple sharing their moments. 

“Your highnesses, your dinner is ready.”

The attendants finished arranging their dinner at the table with Clove amazed with dazzling eyes in joy by the food before them. Kyro inched back down to his seat.

Amongst the various food delicacies was the legendary _Roasted Imperial Swan, served with the famous thousand year sweet sauce_ _TM_ , lying before the couple.

“We hope the food is to your liking your highnesses”

“It is sufficient, thank you.” Kyro looked back at the attendants.

Not even a second after, Clove was already starting to gaze over some of the imperial swan she served herself in a flash. 

Kyro chucked, knowing how she would love the swan and especially the sauce. He was enjoying seeing the princess in delight from the exquisite meal. 

“Sweetness, care to share some swan?” Kyro asked humorously, reaching out for some swan as his wife had already taken a large portion of Swan to herself ...

Clove’s eyes flashed with intense cerulean scales, however this time with a tint of violet scaling. 

“Clove...” Kyro looked at his wife uneased with his eyes glinting golden scales 

Her gaze intensed at Kyro as he was already halfway reaching out to get the remaining Swan.

Backing away, Kyro got back to his seat, as Clove’s scales disappeared shortly after and continued dining, but in a tensed silence. 

Clove realized the intense moment she had caused over the swan, as she slowly tried to push it away from the atmosphere by trying to dine more calmly and slowly…

“Kyro, I-”

“So,” Kyro continued, trying to start a new conversation, “The court has been telling me you have been postponing some official meetings and duties, is everything alright?”

“I think it was the long journey back that took a toll on me. You know, getting back to doing our duties after traveling seems to have affected me.” Clove replied, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. 

“I understand it can be difficult to return to official duties after the journey back, as well as the overall trip to your home.”

“I’m sorry for not being more diligent and getting back to my duties, also I enjoyed the time we spent together back at the island… and right now of course.” 

“Yeah, we got- closer together.” Kyro turned red looking away from Clove as he remembered how more intimate they got. Intimate memories of spending cold, passionate nights by the fireplace, embracing each other being overtaken by carnal desire.

“Yeah” Clove gently replied. 

“I’m feeling a bit flushed, I don’t remember feeling this warm from the dress” Clove slowly panted out.

“Is that so? Are you alright?” 

“Is it me or is the air too warm?”

Clove stood up from her seat, waving her hand to her face from feeling parched. 

Kyro also stood up trying to wrap his arm around the princess. 

Leaning against the prince, she smelled the familiar intense smell of the flowers from before.

In revolted disgust, Clove pushed away from Kyro.

“Clove! Doesn't look like you are doing well!” Kyro looked over to the attendants demanding, “Where’s the Physician?! Accompany her to our chambers!” he worryingly called out to the attendants. 

“No, no! It’s all good, I think i-it’s your smell, it’s nauseating. I think I need to go to my room. I promise I’m alright.” Clove looked over Kyro, also indirectly telling the attendants. 

  
As Clove was heading out breaking away from the prince feverishly, Kyro looked back in worry and tried to follow her.

“KYRO.NO! I’m feeling SCORCHED and you strongly reek of DAMN FLOWERS! JUST LEAVE ME BE!” Turned Clove once again to Kyro with the scales of blue with purple in exasperation. 

* * *

“Oh, so is that why they did not sleep together recently?” Mai asked. 

“I think so.”

“Since they have been more awfully close together but then the new things going on now, do you think… they are expecting?” Orphilia questioned. “ I remember a niece of mine having those exact same habits when she was carrying child.” 

Mai flushed in red “W-well, i-it's only natural that it would happen…”

Arriving at the princess’ doors, they heard distressed crying coming from the inside. 

“PRINCESS!! Are you alright?!” Mai and Orphilia knocked on the door but with no response and the doors were locked shut.

Shortly after they heard gagging sounds, followed by coughing and more weeping sounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, the prince was with his mother Kirra discussing how the alliance between the Azure clan and the Crimson clan had been strengthened from visiting the Cerulean Islands. But Kyro had other concerns in his mind about Clove. 

“As I see it Kyro, from now to the coronation there should be no doubts or intervention before the ceremony, the alliance has been strengthened more than ever and both clans agree that both you and the princess are to be the next rulers of the realm…not to mention your sister’s romance _recent_ with the Cerulean captain also contributed…”

_No, no! It’s all good, I think i-it’s your smell, it’s nauseating. I think I need to go to my room. I promise I’m alright_ Kyro thought about what had happened back during dinner with Clove.

Kyro was unfocused on the moment and it infuriated his mother,

“KYRO!”

“Oh, Sorry mother- I-I mean your highness!” 

“Kyro, after all these years of not being there for you when you needed me most in the past, I can still read your face all too well. A mother always knows their child, what’s going on?” Kirra pressed, reaching out to hold her son's hand.

“I’ve been worried about Clove, since returning I have been given reports that my wife has been postponing her duties and recently was obviously unwell especially when I dined with her recently.”

Kirra looked at his son in mild surprise hearing about Clove.

“It is very unusual of her. She has always been diligent to any given tasks at hand. You and I are well aware of that. How has she been doing?”

“Not sure. She looked beautiful more than ever last time I saw her. More radiant than ever. It’s as if-”

“As if... what? Kirra looked with puzzled eyes. 

“Like radiant- glowing.”

Kirra lowered her eyes, trying to discern the princess’ condition.

“And well at dinner I guess she was about to throw hands over a swan right with what I thought was glowing purple scales...shortly after being repulsed by my own smell..”

“And?”

“and something about feeling “scorched”. I always try to smell the best, you know that.” He added

“Oh you and your obsession with the damn roses! It can be too much, but I think I know what is going on. It’s a similar condition I know of all too well…”

“though I ever heard of purple scaling before” Kirra added under her breath.

“WHAT IF SHE’S SICK? MAYBE SHE GOT POISONED!” Kyro remembered his mother’s past conditions when she was poisoned and strained from her devine form. 

“No you fool! Glowing, emotional, sensitivity to smells, nauseated, and I’m aware you two lovebirds were to eventually get frisky- honestly- it’s about time.”

“What the hell do you even mean?!” Kyro asked, turning red. 

“Your highness! Empress!” Mai cried from the door, “It’s the princess, she is feeling unwell and is in distress!”

Kyro shot up, exiting the room where he was with Kirra.

As he dashed to find his wife, Kirra smiled remembering the beautiful moments of expecting a new change, a new life. 

* * *

“Clove!”

“Your highness! Your husband is here!” Mai and Orphilia cried out.

From the door to Clove’s chambers, Kyro could sense Clove’s emotional distress and heard a soft muffled cry from inside.

“Clove please, open the door.”

“I don’t want to be seen like this, not by anyone, not by you,” a muffled voice replied. 

“Back off.” ordered Kyro to the maids nearby and leaned in with his forehead pressing against the door.

“Clove, you know we promised each other that we would help and protect each other as a team. Please know you are not alone and that I will always be by your side. No matter what.” Kyro looked up from the door and then down. 

He noticed a shadow from beneath approaching the door and sensed Clove getting close. 

“Ok. But only you Kyro” the familiar voice sniffled.

The door opened. 

Kyro entered seeing his wife with tears on her face. She had red and tried eyes that lacked their illustrious, beautiful sapphire shine. 

As he shut the door, whispers of now multiple maids were nearby, curious about what was happening. 

Both walked towards the bed, sitting together along the bedside, side by side. 

Oh how it broke his heart seeing his wife in such condition. Embracing Clove, he felt Clove hug back. 

“Oh Kyro” Clove whimpered in an agitated state, pulling away from his embrace, “It started with the p-physical aversions and now the dr-dreams”

“Dreams? Physical aversions?”

“Remember when I used to dream about both the Azure and the Crimson dragons?”

“Yeah, what about them?”

“Well now there is a new dragon, * _sniff*_ I have never seen anything like it *sniff*. I asked Blue about it, and she also is confused about it” she sniffled. 

“What other dragon did you see? There is only Red and Blue.” 

“Well… it dashed like lightning, it went so fast I could not get a good look at it yet, but I know that it's.. Well… purple?” 

“And,” Clove continued trying to control her breathing and crying, “I physically have not been feeling like myself. Like something else is stirring inside me. I’m more sensitive to smells and from that I can’t even take a bath to relax, I get hot flashes, I get nauseous…” Clove pointed at the vase nearby. 

“And I asked Blue about it nights later hoping she might have figured something out, she told me something about a new beginning. A new life stirring from inside...” trailing off, Clove gently pressed her lower abdomen with her hand.

“Clove, are you…” Kyro looked down at his wife sliding his hands to embrace with hers. 

“Kyro… I-” Clove nodded in response and started breaking into tears once more, putting her head against his chest. 

Kyro was shocked, happy, nervous, scared, excited, worried, so many emotions at one time. 

“Sweetness, why are you still crying? This is the best news I have had in my entire life!”

“I’m worried about the future. What if I’m not enough to protect it? So many things can go wrong. The weight of being the heir of an entire continent and the link between the clans is only so much for one. I don’t want them to feel alone not like I did before” Clove stammered out, tearing up more. 

“Clove. I promise you that you and I are in this together. We will take care of our kid, it will never be alone. I know this because as parents now we will protect and make sure our kid never grows feeling alone. You will be an amazing mother.” Kyro replied, taking Clove’s hands, kissing them. Looking up, Kyro brushed a hand on Clove’s cheek, removing one of the teardrops falling down her face. 

“I’m sorry snapping back at dinner with the swan... and more”

“It’s fine, you're eating for two now. Or however it goes” Kyro chuckled.

Nearby, the couple heard the whispers of the maids putting up their ears close to the door, trying to discern what was going on. The couple giggled at the maids doing terrible at eavesdropping at discretion. 

The couple embraced again once more.

“Kyro... “

“hmm?”

“Your- smell- “ Clove tried wording out, trying to push away from Kyro and keeping herself in. 

Clove pushed away immediately and dashed to the balcony, letting go of everything she had inside. 

Kyro held Clove trying to also keep her red hair out of the way as she kept leaning towards the outside, coughing and relieving herself from the morning sickness. 

* * *

Orphilia and Mai were on standby outside the doors silent amongst the chaos of eavesdropping chickens.

A stern voice called nearby “Alright. That’s enough! Leave the two lovebirds alone.” 

The group of maids turned in worry as Kharis approached nearby, clapping her hands to dismiss them. 

Scattering off into the corridors, the maids ran off in glee of the potential tea they overheard. Mai and Orphilia remained on standby. 

Mai was in awe and started trying to make note of how much preparation was to be done from the news, and the thought already overwhelmed her: _ceremonies, banquets, festivities, baby shower, delivery, presentation of the newborn heir_... Taking breaks now was out of the question with news like this. 

“Oh heavens, it seems we the maids figured out they were expecting long before they realized” Orphilia giggled, leaving Kharis confused. 


End file.
